One Shots
by DogOfChullain
Summary: Series of one-shot lemons which I will post at random whenever the idea comes to my head.
1. One-Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

 **This is the first in a series of one-shot lemons I will be doing. This one focuses on Asia Argento and Freed Selzen.**

 _Bit of a backstory. None. That is all. Warning this will be a story where Issei gets his shit kicked in and Asia will be taken in front of him. P.S. This does not include rape, I do not condone it and if I were to witness it I will kill the rapist so once again this is not rape._

"Wh-what happened here," came the stuttering voice of Issei Hyoudou as he saw the body of his client dead in front of him. "Who would have killed him."

"I, can answer that, you shitty devil fucker," came the rude voice of the insane mother fucker known as Freed Selzen. "Buuuuuuut, I don't feel like it. So what I'm going to do is knock you out and then show you a wonderful movie. How does that sound, when you wake up you will find the best porn movie you have ever seen in front of you, as if it were happening in front of you."

"What the hell are you talking abou-," his statement could not be completed for Freed had shot him with a weakened light bullet.

"Bang, bitch."

A loud smack resounded around the room, this came from Freed's hand making contact with Issei's cheek.

"Wakey, wakey, shitty devil. We're just about to start the show."

"F-father, are you sure you wish to do this with me," came the shy voice from the young girl dressed in nun's clothing, although it seemed to be much smaller than it should be, to the point where if she turned around her panties would be visible. She had long smooth blonde hair and wide, beautiful green eyes which stared at Freed with borderline worship as they slowly trailed down towards his waist. This beautiful young woman is Asia Argento.

"Oh, my little maiden, this is what must be done and you know that I would always do this with only you. Now, you shitty devil, this is what you bastards get when you fuck with me."

"A-Asia? What are you doing with this sicko," Issei asked clearly shocked.

"Issei, you no longer mean to me what you used to. You were never to be a devil, you were to be a human and my friend. But you forsake God to further your own agenda. For this you have been judged guilty and shall face your punishment," Asia stated as she slowly began to walk towards Freed.

When Asia finally reached him, she knelt before him reverently waiting for his commands.

"Ah, little maiden, well then shitty devil as they say, let the show begin. Now Asia it is time to worship me once more."

"Yes, Father," she said as she reached up to remove his pants.

Once his lower garments were removed, Asia and Issei stared wide eyed. Even though she has seen it many times before Asia is still awed with his great length of 10 inches. While Issei was suddenly feeling like much less of a man as he witnessed one who was five times his own size.

Asia then began to worship him with her tongue to be able to get his mighty organ to rise. Freed lightly moaned as she dragged her tongue along the sides and lightly sucked on the tip. His hands tightly gripped the sides of her head by her hair and then without warning shoved all 10 inches down her throat. Asia's eyes widened from the forceful entrance as her throat bulged but she did not cry as she was used to the act and allowed her Father to use her as he pleases. Freed, using the hair in his grasp began to slowly move her head back and forth shoving more and more into her throat. Soon after, he held her head still and began to jack hammer his hips as fast as he could, continuously shoving his entire length down her throat and back out until only his head remained in her mouth. After a minute of this he held her head down on his pelvis with his entire length down her throat, until she began to gag from loss of air. He released his hold on her hair to allow her to gather air in her lungs once more as he smeared her face with her own saliva which had coated his organ.

Once she had regained her breath, Asia tilted her head upwards, stared into Freed's eyes and opened her mouth to once again allow him to use it.

"See this, you shitty devil, this is what humans act like together unlike you shitty bastards," Freed commented as he once more grabbed ahold of Asia's head and forced his length down her throat.

He began to repeatedly shove his length down her throat again and this lasted for a few more minutes until his release came upon him. He once again held her head down as he released down her throat as it repeatedly constricted to be able to swallow all of his cum so as to not choke. After a minute of this he began to remove himself from her mouth leaving the head in for a second to let her taste his seed, and then finally removed himself completely and finished by covering her face, hair and parts of her dress in his cum.

"HihihihihehehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHA, oh you know what's next, don't you my little maiden."

"Of course Father," Asia said submissively as she stood up, turned around and dropped to her knees with her face against the floor and her bum raised as high as she could.

Freed walked forward, and when he finally reached Asia he reached down and began to roughly grope Asia's ass. She moaned softly as he treated her as if he owned her, which in her mind he did. Without any further actions he ripped her panties from her body and began to lightly finger her, all the while beginning to get rougher as time passed until he began to shove three fingers into her up to his third knuckle.

After he had deemed her ready, he positioned himself behind her and rammed himself into her so far that his head hit her cervix like a battering ram. He bent over her and ripped the front of her dress, releasing her breasts to allow them to bob with his thrusting. After grabbing and groping her breasts for a few minutes, he raised himself up to a straighter position and with one hand grabbed ahold of her hair and yanked back with that hand making Asia cry out with pain and pleasure.

"Yes, yes scream my whorish maiden, scream out your wonderful cries for the shitty devil to hear," Freed said as he pulled back harder and began to smack her ass as hard as he could.

"Father, Father, I love this, I am dirty but you still love me, you will always love me. No matter how dirty I become because of you, you will continue to bless me with your love."

Freed pulled Asia back by her hair as far as he could and began to ravage her mouth with his tongue. She kissed back as fervently as she could in her slightly fucked stupid mind. He let go of her hair and began pushing her face into the floor boards as he fucked her even harder. By this point Asia could think of nothing other than the pleasure given to her and reciprocating that pleasure back to her new Lord. Her tongue was hanging from her mouth as she turned her eyes towards Freed as she gave him the most adoring look she could give at the moment.

"I'm going to fill you like a balloon soon bitch, can you feel it," Freed asked as he pushed her harder into the floor and smacked her ass. "Keep working this hard and I will give you a treat, the one treat that you love."

"Y-yes my Lord, please bless me with your seed. I will do anything for you, I will be your bitch, but please bless me with your seed," Asia said before she lost most consciousness.

"Well then my little bitch, here comes your blessing," Freed said before he grabbed ahold of her hips and pulled her back and thrust forward as far as he could, as he planted his seed within her as deep as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"See, you shitty devil, that is how we humans do this," Freed said while Issei could not respond due to being in a slight comatose state for two reasons, one for seeing a friend acting like a slut underneath some man he has never met and two due to loss of blood through the nasal passages.

 **A/N:**

 **I would like to thank people for reading this because this is my first published lemon that was not shared within a friend group. Please review this so that I may know any mistakes which have been made.**


	2. Koneko 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

 **This one shot focuses on the sexual adventures of Koneko, it was originally to be multiple posts but I chose to put them all into one.**

* * *

" _Haaa, haaa, haaa_ ," Koneko was panting harshly, wondering what she is going to do to help herself with her heat.

"They're here, they're here," Koneko looked to her left to see that the statement came from a bald teen within a group of three who were looking into the window of the kendo club's changing room.

Sighing, Koneko began to walk towards them to berate them over their attitude, however while getting closer she began to get hotter. Once she had reached them she could no longer deny her desires for mating, so she had grabbed the three of them and dragged them up to the meeting room within the old school building.

Wh-what, what's happening," asked the glasses wearing teen named Motohama.

The three looked around wondering where they were, until their eyes finally landed upon the school's mascot Koneko. They looked her up and down memorizing every measurement of her and taking notice of her slightly red face and how her thighs were slowly rubbing together.

"You three…are here…to help me," Koneko said as she was panting heavily while speaking.

She began to raise her hands and started by first unbuttoning her vest and then removing it. The three teens paid closer attention, watching as she undid her tie and began to unbutton her shirt, watching as her small chest covered in a white bra was slowly revealed to their hungry eyes. She lowered her hands and slowly removed her skirt, showing her white panties with a kitten paw design on her bum.

"Please…help me," she said as she got down on her knees in front of them.

The three stayed still, shocked for a few more moments before finally acting and surrounding her. They all took their pants and undergarments off thus revealing their members to Koneko. She licked her lips as all three seemed to measure at an average of seven inches. She reached her hands out to the sides grabbing ahold of Issei and Motohama, while opening her mouth wide for Matsuda to use it. Matsuda grabbed ahold of the hair on either side of her face and rammed himself forward, sheathing his entire length down her throat.

"Sirzechs uses me every time that we visit him," Koneko answered towards the three when they began to wonder why she did not gag. "He…measures at…12 inches," she stated while having to pause as Matsuda continued to shove himself down her throat.

Koneko began to stroke the two beside her harder as Matsuda began to thrust harder. This lasted for a few more moments before Matsuda removed himself and stroked himself to release. At once all three finished and covered Koneko's face in their seed. As it was their first time, one would think that they would be finished, however after seeing their mascot covered in their release, they immediately revived. The three began to decide how they would do this, and soon created a plan, all the while Koneko was cleaning her face licking the seed from her hands.

Matsuda laid down on the floor and told Koneko to mount him. Koneko removed her bra showing her petite chest to the group, and also removed her panties. She moved over towards Matsuda and straddled his waist, slowly lowering herself. While she is used to receiving larger sizes, she was still small in size and thus required time to get comfortable. She begins to slowly bounce herself on top of Matsuda but is soon held still by Issei as he moves behind her and without any warning he shoves his entire length within her ass.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-," Koneko screams from the rough penetration.

Motohama stopped her crying by shoving himself down her throat. He held her head still with one hand gripping her hair in the back and began to thrust back and forth into her mouth, bottoming out each time. Issei was roughly shoving himself into her ass with each passing moment, using it to his heart's content. Matsuda began to thrust up from beneath her as hard as he could, ramming his entire length inside of her. The Perverted Trio were using the small girl in between them to their hearts' content and she was loving it, to be used by them. They continued with their motions for a few more minutes.

"K-Koneko-chan, I-I'm cumming," Motohama said and Koneko began to use her tongue more to help coax out her treat.

Soon the three stopped their thrusting, with Motohama shoving his length as far as he could down her throat effectively cutting off her breathing as he began to release. Issei shoved himself down into the girl sheathing himself completely, while at the same time forcing her to allow Matsuda's entire length within herself as the two came, filling her. As the three finished Matsuda and Issei removed themselves from her and Motohama released his hold on her hair and she jerked her head back, coughing, trying to regain her breath after being choked by the meat that was recently within her throat. The three boys then changed the position that they were in. Matsuda remained lying down, while Koneko was flipped onto her back on top of him and Motohama and Issei switched positions. Matsuda then rammed himself into her ass at the same time that Motohama shoved his length into her pussy.

"AAAAAaaaaahhhhh-," Koneko cried out once more from the surprise double penetration.

As before Issei grabbed ahold of Koneko's throat this time as he began to jack-hammer his meat down her throat not caring if she cried around him, as it only increased his pleasure. The three once again began to use her as their own personal doll. Matsuda laid still as he let the rough thrusting of Motohama within her pussy move her up and down on his length, letting her mini orgasms from the thrusting around her massage him within her ass. The two above her began to thrust harder and faster into her. A few minutes later the three began to feel their ends coming near. Issei and Motohama once again thrust into her as deep as they could and all three once more released themselves inside her. Once the three were done they all removed themselves from her. She remains laying there, too tired from the rough fucking she had just received. The three circled around her and began to stroke themselves until they all came once more covering her entire body in their seed. Once done the three left the building, leaving Koneko lying there covered in their spunk.

* * *

Koneko had left the reception to see if there was if even a small chance to help her Buchou with her problem. She traversed through the halls and found herself in front of the room which she was excited to enter and complete her plan. She knocked twice and then proceeded to enter the room. In front of her she found the one man she was looking for tonight, Raiser Phenex.

"Phenex-sama, I was hoping there was something I could do to stop this wedding," Koneko asked as she slowly began to raise the bottom of her dress.

"Well, there may be something you could do," Raiser stated as he moved towards the girl and reached out, with one hand grabbing ahold of one of her ass cheeks and the other grabbing one of her breasts.

Raiser then grabbed ahold of the dress covering herself and tore the front of it off. He moved his hand off her ass and onto her chest and with the other he grabbed ahold of the back of her head by her hair in order to hold her still to roughly kiss her. She moaned sultrily into the kiss as he showed her who was in charge of this. Once he had finished dominating her tongue he grabbed a tighter hold on her hair and forced her onto her knees. She stared up at him with wide innocent eyes as he glared down at her. He then unzipped his pants and fished out his length for him to finally use his "property". Koneko stared at the tool which she must work with to persuade Raiser of her point, licking her lips at the massive twelve-inch length. He smirked at her seeing the awed look in her eyes, however he did not stay idle for long.

"Open wide, bitch," Raiser said as Koneko then opened her mouth as wide as she could.

Once she had done so he grabbed a hold of the sides of her head by her hair and shoved her face towards him while ramming the entirety of his length down her throat. To his surprise she did not gag when he had done so, and raised his respect for his new "toy" slightly. He tightened his grip and began to ram his hips into her face at a speed and force which would likely kill a human, and started the process of reshaping her throat for his personal use. This continued on for almost a quarter of an hour, the only sound within the room being his balls slapping upon her chin. Once Raiser felt his release coming he began to move even faster, finally having the movement be much more fluid with the expansion of her throat. When the time finally came, he sheathed himself within her throat, his entire length within her and released all of his seed deep down her throat. Koneko was having slight trouble swallowing it all with some exiting her through her mouth and nose due to the amount being released. When he finished he removed himself from her and she fell onto her hands coughing.

"Turn around, whore," Raiser commanded of her, and she readily followed his order.

He tore off the remaining parts of her dress and ripped off her panties, and admired her small ass as he caressed it. Then, without warning, he smacked her ass hard, leaving a red handprint on it. He then positioned himself and thrust inside her with all of his strength. He grabbed ahold of her hair and yanked her head back.

"Get ready for the ride of your life, because once I'm done with you, you won't be able to take anyone else. I. Will. Own. You," Raiser said as he emphasized the final statement with rough thrusts and hard slaps on her ass. He then roughly kissed her once more. "You will be my slut to use whenever I feel it, and you will worship me," he said as he then released his hold on her head and roughly grabbed ahold of her hips, the beginnings of bruises forming from his grip.

When she got used to his length within her, she began to fully enjoy this. She was wildly moaning with her head falling to the floor, due to her arms no longer having the strength to hold her up. Raiser, loving the control he had over her, wanted to make sure that she would not be able to get up, and began to ram her even harder. Koneko could no longer take the pleasure and could not stop the drool from leaving her.

"Koneko-chan, are you he-," came the voice of Asia, who had been looking for Koneko, but she had never thought she would stumble across something like this.

"Oh, are you here help this whore. Well, if you are, then get over here," Raiser demanded, and she felt the need to listen to this man, as if his authority was greater than any others'.

Asia quickly went over to his side as he had ordered. Raiser looked her over and had decided that he would rule her too. He removed one of his hands from Koneko's hips and used it to tear Asia's dress down the center, revealing her white panties to him. She screamed from the sudden move, however he silenced her by claiming her mouth. Using his free hand, he began to grope Asia's ass, claiming it as his. A few minutes later, he felt his end with Koneko coming and sped himself up. Releasing his other hand, he reached forward and once more, yanked her head up towards him.

"You ready, bitch. Few more seconds, and you truly won't be wanting anyone else," Raiser whispered in her ear, before throwing her head back down again.

He rammed himself within her a few more times, before finally shoving his entire length into her as far as he could, and released his seed within her womb, filling her to the brim. Once he had finished he removed himself and left Koneko laying there, unconscious from the rough fucking she had received, and one of the best she had received. Raiser then turned his attention to the small blond girl next to him and decided it was time to test his other piece of "property".

"You ready, slut," Raiser asked, as Asia shuddered from the controlling and arrogant tone that he used.

He grabbed her and threw her onto her hands and knees. He then moved behind her and ripped her panties from her. He positioned himself behind her and plunged his length inside her. She screamed from the penetration, reeling from the pain of the large length and from the immense pleasure she was feeling from it. Raiser then grabbed ahold of her hair to keep her up, to make sure that another of his "toys" does not stay on the floor the entire time. Once Asia had become accustomed to his size she was ready for more.

"Please, Phenex-sama, use me as you like!"

"Oh, and what about that pathetic dragon in your group," Raiser asked arrogantly as he continued with his process of ruining this girl.

"I don't care about him, you own me, I'll be your whore, please give me more!"

Raiser could never find it in himself to deny a begging whore, so he began to use her as he likes. He gripped her hair harder and he pulled her back, ramming himself into her, ruining her for others, making her his. He continued to play with his newest "toy" while his other one lay on the ground a few feet away. He roughly fucked this new whore all the while trying to reshape her to fit him perfectly. After a few more minutes of this he had reached his end with this session. He sheathed himself entirely within her, to mark this new "toy" as he had his other property. Once he had finished, he removed himself from Asia and noticing that the other whore had woken up he a few last things to say.

"That was wonderful, sluts. However, it didn't work, I'm still going to marry that bitch, but don't worry, I will never touch her like I did you two. And know this, whenever you wish to feel that again you know who to go to," Raiser said to the two girls and he put himself back into his pants and left the room to go to his wedding, but he had one last thing to say. "There are dresses in this room that you can wear when you wish to rejoin the festivities. But know this, I will come for more afterwards."

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Issei had left with Rias after saving her from her marriage and the excitement had died down considerably. We see the group beginning to split, however Koneko and Asia both joined together and Koneko had a plan to meet someone after this was finished.

"Hello, Lucifer-sama. My fellow peerage member and myself were wondering if you and your father were free for a 'meeting'," Koneko asked to Sirzechs while hinting to him what she wished.

"Of course we are free to 'meet' with two members of my sister's peerage. Come let us get my father and we shall depart for the manor immediately," Sirzechs replied with great enthusiasm as he was quite aware of what is to follow.

A few moments later Koneko, Asia, Sirzechs and Lord Gremory were exiting the building and heading to their transportation for the journey to the manor. When they had arrived the four immediately went to the main bed chamber to begin with their "meeting".

"Is everyone ready to begin," Lord Gremory asks the other three within the room, whom all nod their consent.

Once they had all settled down they began to strip. Asia and Koneko both removed their borrowed dresses, dropping them to the floor showing their entire nubile bodies to the two men, revealing they are wearing neither bras nor panties as there were none within the dressing room. The two men admired the two girls while removing their own clothing, showing they were just as excited to begin. Asia and Koneko both stared in awe at the two as even though Sirzechs was a large twelve-inches like Raiser, his father Lord Gremory was a massive fourteen-inches, and the two found themselves drooling at the sight.

"Well son, who do you wish to start with," Lord Gremory asked as they both looked over the girls.

"I believe that I shall go with the young nun, as I have had the kitten many times, as have you."

The two then split up to go with their own girls. Lord Gremory strode over towards Koneko and she looked quite excited to be the one to first be graced with his monster. Once he had reached her, she immediately dropped to her knees in order to help him as she opened her mouth wide. Lord Gremory smiled gratefully towards her as he grabbed ahold of the sides of her face and then slowly inserted his length into her throat. After a few seconds of the slow entrance he had finally gotten his entire length into her. She looked up towards him and gave him a look, letting him know that he may be as rough as he like. He once more smiled gratefully and began to jack hammer her face as if she were nothing more than an onahole for his personal pleasure. He continued to use her mouth for himself as she gave him such an adoring look, glad that she was of use to one as powerful as him. He savagely fucked her mouth for a few more minutes until he felt a tightening in his loins. He fucked her mouth harder and faster for a few more seconds, until he finally shoved his entire length down her throat and released himself. She struggled to swallow all of it, but alas some still bubbled up and exited through her mouth.

As this was happening, Asia and Sirzechs had also began. Asia had lowered herself to her knees to help relieve her master's brother. He was honestly surprised with how much she was aware of with this process, however if what he had learned of about her past was correct, then he knew who to thank for such an opportunity as this. Sirzechs gathered up some of her hair in his hands and without warning, shoved his entire length into her throat, closing her airways. She gagged slightly at the rough entrance, however she quickly learned how to breathe even with the obstruction. He then quickly began to ram in and out of her mouth, making loud slaps echo throughout the room. He quickly found release though due to how tight her throat was from such little use. He sheathed himself within her throat and released his seed, all the while she choked slightly on it.

As the groups finished they moved onto the second part. Both men forced their partners onto their hands and knees facing each other. They went behind each girl and at the same time rammed themselves into their respective girls.

Sirzechs immediately grabbed onto Asia's hair in order to fuck her harder. He yanked her back in order to keep her up and to pull her further onto his shaft. Once he got the right momentum, he began to finally fuck her like the whore he knows she was made to be. He began to jack hammer into her, using her body for his enjoyment, fucking her like a toy. She was made to be used and he knew just how to use her. He began to feel his end coming near, so grabbing a handful of hair in each hand he began to use this leverage to finish himself off. His release soon came and he emptied himself as far into the depths of her pussy as he could.

With the other couple in the room, things were just as heated. While Koneko was used to his size from the many times that she has coupled with him over the years, it was still a tight fit for her petite body. He used her as she wanted, as a whore whose only use is to relieve others of stress. As he shoved his monstrous length into her he shoved her head to the floor and kept it there, exerting his dominance over her. They continued this way for a few more minutes until Lord Gregory's release became an unbearable need. He rocketed himself into her and released everything he had. These final acts of released had exhausted the group and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

While she may have been excited to lay with Lord Gremory once more, Koneko was not satisfied. She did not feel the dominance she needed, wanted, that she usually felt from Lord Gremory and she knew that she would not feel that unless it was with the one who truly owned her. With that in mind she dressed herself in her normal school uniform forgoing the vest and any undergarments, and began the trek to Phenex Manor. Once she had arrived, she had immediately asked a maid to take her to Raiser's chambers. Within a few minutes she had arrived at her destination, she quickly thanked her guide and entered the room. She was welcomed by the sight of Raiser within a chair waiting, knowing she would come.

"So, you decided to come back to me, did you whore," Raiser asked while admiring the sight of the girl in front of him.

"Yes, Phenex-sama, I could not be satisfied by Lord Gremory the way that you had," Koneko stated submissively while undoing a few of her upper buttons.

"Well if he could not satisfy you, then I know what will. Follow me bitch."

Koneko submissively lowered her head and obediently followed Raiser out of his room. She followed him through the halls of the manor until they came upon the large doors of the study. Raiser entered the room with Koneko quickly following and closing the doors after entering.

"Father, I believe that I have found a new source of entertainment for the two of us to share," Raiser exclaims to his father, who nodded to him in understanding.

"Well then, let's see if she can handle both of us," Lord Phenex states as he rises from his chair.

Raiser, understanding what to do, moves behind the girl and quickly rips open her shirt and removes her skirt, baring her to the hungry eyes of his father. The two men are both glad and shocked that she came to them without undergarments, knowing they would only get in the way. The two look at each other and come to the silent agreement that Lord Phenex should be the one who takes her first. Without any preamble he strides forward and forces Koneko onto her knees. Once down she unzips his pants and fishes inside it to remove his length. She finally grasps it and takes it out, only to gasp in shock as he is two-inches larger than Lord Gremory. He is getting tired of her gawking so he grasps her by the hair, forcing a small yelp from her, and shoves his entire length down her throat. Koneko is still shocked by the size of him and even more shocked by how deep he gets in her throat that she begins to choke on it, not being ready for the sudden intrusion. However, Lord Phenex does not care for that as she is only something for him to relieve stress with, and she knows and relishes in that fact, that she is less than a person in the eyes of this man, just how she wants to be. He holds her head still and begins to jack hammer into her mouth at a stronger and faster pace than even Raiser had, and she now knows where he had learned to own her from. She knows that after this she will be owned by two people and may never be pleased by any other. He would randomly remove his grip with one hand and smack her with it before returning it to its place in her hair. After about a half hour of this he finally got close to release and without warning sheathed himself, emptying himself in her throat and watched as she could not swallow it all, watched as it left through her mouth and nose.

When he was done he yanked her head off of his shaft and threw her down to the floor, watching as she was coughing. He looked towards his son to let him know that it was time to let this whore know who she belonged to. So the two men walked towards her, completely disrobing and positioned themselves to begin. Lord Phenex grabbed the young kitten by her hair to force her to stand, and then lifted her as if she weighed nothing to position her above his member. She was excited for what was to come, however she became even more excited when she felt Raiser come behind her and begin to poke her anus with his own member.

"Remember this, my slut. You belong to us, to use as we wish, when we wish," Lord Phenex whispered in her ear as she was suddenly dropped by him only to land on both of their members.

Koneko screamed, as this was the first time she felt so full. She felt both men begin to use her holes for their pleasure, as they both ruined her for any other man. She could feel herself being reshaped by them, to fit them and them only. She knew that after this she would truly be theirs to play with. She would be their "toy". She yelped when she felt Raiser smack her ass hard but it was stifled as Lord Phenex began to conquer her mouth. She could only moan into his mouth with each smack she was given. She was soon pulled back by her hair and Raiser began to stake his claim with her mouth. This lasted for about an hour before the two men finally reached their ends. They both sheathed themselves inside her and released everything. Koneko could only moan from the sensations given to her and once it had ended she was on the verge of blacking out.

"Remember bitch, we own you, you can fuck anyone you want but you will always remember us when you feel unsatisfied. When you wake up we will be giving you a nice treat so have a good rest you will need it."

* * *

 **A/N: This will be continued in other one shots only because these are not the only situations which Koneko gets herself in to. Any one shot involving her will be connected to these.**


End file.
